


Meeting the Davis Family

by ariallane



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Chris Evans-Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariallane/pseuds/ariallane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammie takes her boyfriend Chris Evans home to meet her family. She doesn't expect the reaction for anyone in her family, but especially from the one family member she cares most about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Parents

Sammie couldn’t remember the last time she was this nervous. Ever since they left Chris’ place this morning, she had been a ball of nerves. Normally, Sammie isn’t this nervous when she goes home to see her family. But this time around she just wasn’t going home alone, she was bringing Chris to meet her family. She thought this would a good time to bring him to see her family, since everyone was going to be there, including her brother and his family, considering they always went to her parents’ house for Labor Day.

“Hey Babe, relax. It’s going to be okay. You have nothing to worry about okay?” Chris reassured her by taking her hand in his and gently squeezing it as he looked over and smiled at her.

“Chris, you don’t know my family. Once I told them who my boyfriend was, my dad was was less than thrilled. He kept asking me if you make happy, and do you really love me. And my favorite was how does he expect to make you happy when he is going to be gone filming leaving my baby girl all alone? So, just be prepared for his questioning. I’m sure you get it all the time. But after what we went through, he seems to be more guarded. And don’t get me started on my brother. He’s wicked protective of me. I wouldn’t be surprised if he tried to size you up.” Sammie just kept on rambling as Chris listened patiently to her growing concerns.

“Oh but my niece and nephew will love you. Except they only know you as Captain America, so be prepared for their little eyes to grow big with excitement.” She began to smile a little bit talking about her niece and nephew. “Plus, you’re Peter’s favorite superhero. He idolizes you. He walks around saying he wants to be just like Captain America.” Sammie finished her mini rant and Chris just smiled at her.

“You know, you’re kind of cute when you’re nervous.” Chris chuckled as he leaned over and pressed his lips to Sammie’s temple.

Punching him, Chris let out a groan. “That’s for calling me ‘cute’ when I’m nervous. I’m not cute, I’m fucking gorgeous.” Sammie laughed as she rested her head on Chris.

The spent the rest of the flight enjoying each others company. For Sammie she was enjoying the calm before the storm.

“Hey will you stop worrying? I know what you’re thinking even if you think your looking out the window, not thinking about it. It’s gonna be okay. Just think of it as bringing a friend who is a boy instead of a boyfriend” Chris placed his right hand on Sammie’s knee to help calm her.

She looked up at him and smiled as her put her hand on top his to let him know she trusts him in what he says.

Somehow he always knew how to calm her. That was one of the things she loved about him. No matter what she was nervous or worrying about, he knew exactly what to do or say to help her.

The entire drive from the airport to Sammie’s childhood home, she didn’t talk at all. Instead she looked out the window taking in all of her surroundings. Sure she was nervous about bringing Chris to meet her family. Who isn’t? But she was nervous because of her dad’s reaction from their earlier conversation. She didn’t want the focus of the weekend to be about Chris and how he thinks this is going to work when he leaves next month to film. Instead she wanted her family to be happy for her that she found someone she loved; someone she might possibly see a future with.

Pulling into the driveway, Sammie took a deep breath before she introduced Chris to her family. Chris didn’t even get a chance to turn the ignition off before Sammie’s mom opened the front door and make her way over to the couple.

“Sammie sweetheart! Oh Steven, Sammie is here!” Sammie’s mom called back into the house to let her husband know their daughter arrived.

“Hey Mom! How are you? I missed you.” Sammie said as her mom pulled her into a hug, practically pulling her out of the car.

“Hey baby, I missed you too. Oh my, he looks even cuter in person. Please tell me you’re not giving him a run for his money?” Kara whispered in Sammie’s ear while looking directly at Chris.

“Mom! Really?!” Sammie whispered loudly at her mother’s claim.

“What?! I’m just saying. Besides, the way he’s looking at you, I think you found a keeper.”

“Thank you Mom.” Sammie squeezed her mom one last time before mom made her way over to Chris.

“You must be Chris. It’s nice to meet the man who stole my baby’s heart.” Kara said as she went to hug Chris.

“It’s nice to meet you too Mrs. Davis.” Chris hugged back looking up at Sammie who was standing there smiling.

“Call me Kara. Calling me Mrs. Davis, makes me fell too old.”

It didn’t take long for Sammie’s dad to come out and greet his baby girl and Chris.

“DADDY!” Sammie exclaimed as her ran over to her dad, only to swept up into a hug.

“Hey Pumpkin! How was your flight down here?”

“It was good.” Sammie squeezed her dad before they ended their embrace. “Oh and Daddy, please be nice.” Giving her dad a look to let him know she wants everything to go okay this weekend with no hiccups.

“What? Sweetheart, I just want what’s best for my little girl.”

“Daddy he makes me happy. All I’m asking to give him a chance. He loves me and I love him. So be nice.” Sammie was assertive with her dad.

Just as Sammie was finishing her little talk with her dad, Kara brought over Chris to introduce him to her husband.

“Steven, dear, this is Chris, Chris this is Sammie’s father Steven.” Kara introduced the two and noticed her husband change his demeanor when he was introduced to Chris.

“Nice to meet you Sir. Sammie speaks very highly of you.” Chris reached out to shake Steve’s hand.

“Well she is a daddy’s girl.” Steve replied.

Sammie just rolled her eyes at the two men. Her mom took that a cue to moves things inside the house for the time being.

“Okay, let’s get these two settled in, shall we?” Kara asked to the group. “Chris, Sammie, since your brother and his family are staying the weekend, you two are just gonna stay in your room, since the guest room is being used for the kids. I didn’t think you would care since I’m sure you two…”

“Okay MOM! We get it. Let’s just get everything in the house then.” Sammie rolled her eyes at her mom for making that statement. The last thing she needed was to be embarrassed by her family this weekend, which would add to her climbing anxiety.

Chris and her dad grabbed their bags and brought them inside, following Sammie and her mom. Once they got into the house, Sammie grabbed her suitcase from her dad and had Chris follow her upstairs to her room.

“Sorry about my mom. She can be a little forward sometimes.” Sammie turned head around as she told Chris.

“It’s okay babe. Believe me, she isn’t that bad. I’ve met more embarrassing moms.”

“What, like yours?” Sammie scoffed. “But I love when she shows me videos and pictures of baby you. You were so adorable; not saying you aren’t now. I mean you fucking hot but still. Plus, I’m sure my mom is going to show you some photos and videos of me too. So just you wait.”

They made their way down the hall to the last door on the right. Sammie could not have been any happier that her mom was on the opposite end of the hall from her parents.

Sammie opened the door to her room. As soon as she opened the door, Chris picked her up bridal style, getting Sammie to squeal as he carried her past the threshold.

“Christopher! What are you doing? This is only works when you get married.”

“Well I’m making an exception then. Plus, maybe this is just practice.”

Before Sammie would respond to what Chris just said, her mom called for them downstairs.

“Sammie! Chris! Could you two please come down. I need a favor.”

“Sure Mom! Be right down.” Sammie sighed as Chris put her down. She wrapped her arms around Chris and pulled his face to hers to plant a kiss on his lips before they headed downstairs.

Once they made their way downstairs, they found her mom in the kitchen going over something written on a piece of paper.

“Oh, you two are down already. I thought you would some time alone.” Kara seemed surprised to see her daughter soon after she needed them

“Well you sounded like you needed us, and Mom, we have plenty of alone time.” Sammie smiled at her mom, making Chris slightly uncomfortable.

“Anyways, I realized I am short on some things for the weekend and I want to make sure we have them before your brother comes later this afternoon. Would you two mind going to the grocery store for me?”

“Sure Mom. You have the list?” Sammie asked as she was making her way further into the kitchen.

But before Sammie could retrieve the list from her mom, her dad came in the kitchen and snatched the list off the counter.

“How about I go instead? I need something to do. Plus I thought it would provide an opportunity to get to know Chris. What do you say?” Steven turned so his attention was focused at Chris as he asked the question.

“Uh yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”

Sammie looked to her mom with a pleading look to help her out in this situation. She could only imagine what her dad was going to ask Chris in the car. Her dad had already taken to list and made his way to the car. Sammie turned to face Chris and gave him a weak smile before she sent him off to hell.

“Good luck with my dad. He’s gonna interrogate you like a criminal ya know. At least he would do that at dinner. But since you’re going alone with him, shit, I don’t know what to tell you. I love you no matter what happens.” Sammie reached up to pressed her lips to Chris before he left to go with her dad.

“Babe you make it seem like I’m not coming back. It will be okay.” And with that he left to go to the store with her dad.

Chris couldn’t understand why he would think the car ride with her dad would go anything other than good. For him it always ended up good. Chris always got told about how the dad was always protective over the daughter, and to be ready to be interrogated as if he was some prisoner. So when, Sammie told him about how protective her dad was over her, Chris brushed it off as if it was no big deal.

The two men hadn’t even left the driveway when Steve began to ask Chris questions.

“I’m sure Sammie has already warned you about how protective I am over my little girl?” Steve asked as he was backing out of the garage.

“Yes, Sir she has” Chris responded while looking out the front windshield.

“Steve please. Sir, sounds like I’m asshole, who likes to boss people around. Anyway, I am sure you are a good guy. I’ve done some research on you.”

Chris’s eyes widened as Steve confessed to googling his daughter’s boyfriend.

“Oh no, not like that. I just wanted to get an idea of who my daughter was dating. Plus, it’s like a free background check. ” Steve chuckled as he saw Chris’ expression.

“No, I just have never heard a parent tell me they googled me. That’s a first.” Chris confessed. His nerves were beginning to take over. And at the rate this was going, he wasn’t sure if he was going to make it back to her house.

“Look I am sure you are a good guy and all, and that’s what it seems, but I really have one question for you.”

Chris couldn’t get any words out so he just nodded to let Steve continue.

“I know Sammie loves you. Every time I talk to her, I can tell her lights up every time she talks about you. And it makes me happy to see my daughter has found someone who makes her happy. But can you always keep her happy? You travel for work right? And Sammie has mentioned to me that in the coming months you leave for a good chunk of time. She can’t always travel due to work obligations. So how are you going to make her happy? Because if I am correct, the last time you two took a break, she was heartbroken. And I don’t want to ever see her that up-happy again.” Steve’s voice grew concerned and forceful as his mini-monologue went on.

Chris seemed liked he had his answer all set and ready to go. He and Sammie discussed in grave detail about how they were going to work out them being apart while he was filming. Neither were happy about it. Chris would try to come back up to Boston when he could and if Sammie could take a long weekend, she would come down and visit. But now he wasn’t sure if his answer would suffice.

“You are correct. Sammie loves me as much as I love her. I know we had a bump in the road in the beginning of our relationship, but we’ve moved on and worked past it. As far as my work goes and my commitment to Sammie, I am 100% committed to her, if not more. We have discussed in grave detail about how we are planning to make sure we make time to see each other. We won’t always be able to see each other, but we have phone calls, texts, FaceTime, and other means of communication. I’m not trying to mold my answers to your liking. Whether or not you agree with our decisions and choices on how we plan to make our relationship work through this, we are committed to each other, I would go to the end of this world for your daughter to make sure she is always happy.”

Not only was Sammie’s dad surprised by Chris’ assertiveness, but so was Chris.

“Well son, I must say, I don’t think I have ever had any man talk about my daughter the way you do. Just by how you talk about her, you do care and love for her. And that is all I want for her. I’m sure when you go to have your own family, you will understand.”

Meanwhile, back at the house, Sammie was getting rather anxious with her dad and Chris alone. She was pacing around the kitchen until her mom stopped to hand her a glass of wine, hoping it would calm her nerves.

“Sammie, here. You need to stop worrying about your Dad. You know he just wants the best for you. And I’m sure Chris can handle him. Honestly, I think Chris might be the one to set your dad straight.” Kara handed a glass to wine to her daughter and sitting down on one of the chairs around the kitchen island.

“I know Mom. But you know how dad his sometimes. I think he worries a little too much about me. I’m a big girl. I can handle myself now. And I know Dad. He’s going to ask Chris about me being happy and all that crap, especially after that happened in July. He has to know, that Chris and I can work through it. I don’t understand why you seem to be so calm about all of this anyway, Mom.” Sammie took a large sip of the wine her mom gave her.

She couldn’t figure out her Mom which was unusual since she could normally read her mom like a book, she was that obvious and predictable in anything and everything she does and says.

“Don’t worry Sammie. I’m telling you. I talked to you dad about all of this; after you and Chris took your break. It broke my heart to see you upset about it, even though you were the one who wanted it. But after you two got back together, I could tell by talking to you how happy you were again. You wouldn’t stop talking about all of the things you and Chris were doing and how happy he was making you. And you know that is all your dad wants. So I decided to have a little talk of my own with your father. So you don’t have anything to worry about.”

If there was one person in this world who could get to Steve, it was Kara. She knew how her husband could be when it came to his children, but she also knew her children. They didn’t like when their parents would try push their way into their personal lives. As stubborn as Steve could be, he knew what the consequences were if he were the cause of his own children’s heartbreak.

An hour later, the boys returned back from the store. Sammie nearly jumped out her chair from the kitchen where she and her mom were catching up, when she heard the garage door open.

“Hey Dad and Chris! Do you need any help bringing anything in from the store?” Sammie was trying to get a read on the situation between her dad and Chris and couldn’t figure out if their conversation went well or not.

“No sweetie we have everything.” Her dad kissed her head as he made his way into the house with a couple of bags.

“Like your dad said, we have everything babe. I promise there is nothing to worry about. I’ll tell you later.” Chris leaned down to capture Sammie’s lips.

Sammie leaned into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, she deepened the kiss. With their tongues dancing, Chris grabbed Sammie’s body, pressing it against his. She could feel his hardening bulge straining against his denim. But before they could carry on with their little rendezvous, Sammie broke it off, pressing her forehead against his.

“Why don’t we finish this later, okay?” Sammie kissed him on the cheek before she left him in the garage for a minute trying to compose himself.

The four were in the kitchen all helping preparing for dinner. Mikey wasn’t due in town for a couple more hours with this family, so this gave everyone time to make sure the food was prepped and everything was ready to go.

“Mom, when is Mikey and the family coming over?” Sammie asked as she was was helping Chris set up place settings in the dining room.

“He should be here in the next thirty to forty-five minutes why?” Kara called back from the kitchen.

“Well, I wanted to know if you told him about Chris coming, since Peter is a HUGE Captain American fan. And to warn Mikey since he wasn’t too happy after the whole July incident.” Sammie walked back into the kitchen.

“I didn’t tell Mikey about you bringing Chris. I assumed your father did when we planned this.” Kara looked up from what she was doing to look at her husband to make sure he talked to their son.

“No I didn’t tell Mikey. I assumed your mother did.” Peter responded as he handed Chris an open beer when he saw him come back from the dining room.

“Great, this is just great. How are going to explain this to Mikey Mom, and Dad? You know how Mikey feels about Chris.”

“Your brother doesn’t like me?” Chris asked Sammie.

“I think like is an understatement. When I talked to him last, he was still pissed about us being together after what happened this past summer. He told him he doesn’t want to be in the same room with you in fear he might not control himself.”

As Sammie finished telling Chris about her brother’s feelings towards him, they heard the doorbell ring followed by,

“Mom, Dad, Sammie, we’re here!”


	2. Meeting Mike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammie's brother Mike meets Chris for the first time. Things don't go as Sammie expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

Oh shit! That was the first thing that came to Sammie’s mind when she heard her brother’s voice carry throughout the house. With wide eyes she turned to her mom and dad hoping they may have a plan on how to combat this situation with Chris. It seemed like no one had a plan since all four of them looked at each other with deer-in-headlight eyes, they didn’t realize that Mike had entered the kitchen.

Going around his family he hugged each and everyone of them, while his family was slowing making their way inside the house.

“Hey Mom, it’s good to see you again? Dinner smells good in here!” Mike hugged and kissed his mom on the cheek before moving over to his dad.

“Dad. How’s it going? I brought my clubs, hoping to get one more round in before it gets too cold. And Peter brought his football. Said he wanted Papa, to help him with his throwing.”

And when he moved over to his baby sister we was all smiles.

“There’s my baby sister! How are you?” Mike picked up Sammie and squeezed her.

“Mikey put me down!” Sammie squealed while she swatted at her brother. “I’m good thank you for asking. I got in this morning. Hey where are my adorable niece and nephew? I haven’t seen them since the beginning of summer?”

“Oh they’re waking up from the car ride. They don’t like when I wake them up, so Mariah is waking them up.”

“Well, since she is getting the kids, I want to introduce you to…” Sammie couldn’t get the words out before her brother interrupted her.

“What the FUCK is he doing here?” Mike asked his voice only growing louder in volume. “Seriously, Mom and Dad. You let this asshole into your home? This fucking dick who broke her heart? Are you shitting me right now? Christ Sammie. Why the fuck are you dating him?”

To say Mike was was unhappy was a complete understatement. He was furious that not only did his sister bring home a man who has already broken her heart once (according to him), but their parents had the audacity to let him into their home, knowing what happened in the beginning of their relationship. He couldn’t even turn to look at Chris again without wanting to giving him a piece of his mind, both verbally and physically.

“Seriously Mikey! I don’t know why you care so much! It isn’t your home! Mom and Dad invited him to come along with me. I thought you knew already. Besides it isn’t your life. Why can’t you be happy for me?! I know you are just trying to be my big brother, but shit Mike for once can’t you just try and be happy for me? Unless you want me to join the convent, you just let me live my life then.”

Sammie was pissed at her brother. She couldn’t figure out why he was acting this way. Did she forget to mention the reason for their first break was because of her? She was beginning to lose her patience.

“Sammie, I want nothing more than for you to be happy. But why do you have to date his ass hat? Does he have you on some contract? Is he paying you be his girlfriend? He’s just like every guy out there in Hollywood. Some pompous asshole who preys on innocent girls.”

“That’s ENOUGH Michael! You will NOT talk to you sister that way. Nor will you use that kind of language in my home either! Your mother and I raised you better than that. Whether or not you like Chris, you need to respect him as he is a guess in our home.” Steve had had enough of Mike spewing his dislike for Chris and for talking to his sister the way he was.

He seemed like everyone was saved when Mike’s son Peter came trolling through the house to see his Dad and the rest of the family.

“Nana! Papa!” Peter squealed as he ran into the kitchen only to be lifted up by Steve then passed over to Kara.

“Hey buddy, how are you? I heard you brought your football?” Steve asked Kara was still holding on to their grandson.

“I’m good. I took a nap in the car. Mommy has my football. She told me I couldn’t play with it until tomorrow.” Peter was trying to shimmy his way down so he could go see his favorite aunt.

“Aunt Sammie!” Peter ran over to his aunt and nearly knocked her over as he went to hug her legs.

“Hey there little man! How are we doing?” Peter let go, allowing Sammie to get down to his level to talk to him.

“Good. Mommy let me bring the Captain America movie with me so we can watch it. Do you think we can watch it after dinner?” Peter asked as he hugged his stuffed bear.

“Well, we might be able to watch it after dinner. Can you tell me which Captain America movie it is? The first or the second?”

“It’s the one where Bucky has long hair.” Peter replied still hugging onto his bear.

Sammie really wanted to introduce Peter to Chris. Mike had gone upstairs with Mariah, setting up for the long weekend. Plus, Mike needed to step back and think about all the things he had said and the way he talked to his sister. He daughter Sara, was upstairs in the guest room entertaining herself.

“Peter, I have a surprise for you.” Sammie smiled at Peter whose eyes got big at the word surprise.

“You have a surprise! Can I see it! Can I see it! Please Aunt Sammie!!!!” Peter was jumping up and down with excitement.

“Before I show you your surprise, you promise me you’ll keep it our little secret?”

All Peter could do was nod his head letting his aunt know he would keep it a secret.

Sammie put out her hand, and Peter put his tiny hand in hers as she led the way into the dining room, where Chris had gone after Mike left.

The duo rounded the corner into the dining room. Chris was standing by the China cabinet when Sammie and Peter walked in.

“Peter I want you to meet C….”

“HOLY MOLY! Captain America!” Peter nearly screamed when he saw his favorite superhero.

“Hey big guy! What’s your name?” Chris came around and crouched down so he was now face to face with Peter.

“M-my name is P-Peter.” Peter couldn’t believe he was talking to his hero. He always talked about how wanted to be just like Captain America when was older.

“Your Aunt Sammie told me you’re a big fan of mine. Is that true?”

The only thing Peter could manage was a nod.

“Peter do you know who plays Captain America?” Sammie asked Peter as she tried to get his attention from Chris.

“No, but I know that Captain America is in the movies and that people play people in movies.” Peter answered his aunts question.

“Well this is Chris who plays Captain America.”

“Is he your boyfriend?” Peter acted all disgusted as any five-year old would.

“Yes he is my boyfriend.” Sammie looked over at Chris who was also kneeling in front of the five-year old and smiled over at him. “So listen, we have to keep this a secret the only people that know this are the ones in this house. So we can’t go telling our friends as much as we want too okay?”

“Yes Aunt Sammie. I promise your secret is safe with me!” Peter wrapped his little arms around his aunt’s neck before he made his way back into the kitchen.

“Well I thought for sure he was going to go all fan boy on you.” Sammie stood up taking one step so now she was face-to-face with Chris.

“He must really like Cap. I don’t think I have ever seen a little kid that excited before.” Chris placed his hands on Sammie’s hips.

“Oh you have no idea how much he likes you.” Sammie wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I might have a good idea. I heard him talking about watching the movie after dinner.”

“Speaking of dinner, I think we should head back into the kitchen to introduce you to the rest of the family.”

The introduction with the rest of the family went well. Mariah was happy for Sammie and Chris, and told Sammie she would talk to Mike.

Once they were through with the introductions, Mike made his way downstairs and joined the family in the kitchen. Conversation amongst everyone had died down when Mike entered the kitchen.

“Hey everyone. Yeah, I um, Mom, Dad, sorry for acting like I did earlier. It isn’t my place or my right to do that in your home. Sammie, I shouldn’t have yelled at you like I did.” Mike couldn’t look up at anyone as the amount of guilt he felt was weighing him down.

“Before anyone says anything I want to know if I can talk to Chris alone?” Mike looked up at Chris waiting to see what he response would be.

“Yeah sure.” Was all Chris managed to say.

“Chris, you don’t have to do this. You don’t have to answer to his line of questioning.” Sammie looked up at him as all eyes were on Chris and Mike.

“No it’s fine. If you brother wants to talk, let him. We can act like adults. I mean we are adults afterall.”

Sammie threw her head back in protest. She knew both of these men were stubborn and therefore, they weren’t going to listen to anyone. Instead of trying to beat a dead horse, she decide to leave the situation and let them two do what they want.

The two men decided to carry their conversation outside. With only limited time before dinner, Chris wasn’t all the nervous talking to Mike. Being an older brother himself, he can see why Mike is so protective of his younger sister.

“Look, I’m sorry about earlier. I’m not normally like that. I just love my little sister, and I want to see her happy.” Mike wanted to get it all out there in the open.

“No I understand, I have a younger sister too and I would probably act the same way you did.”

“What I don’t get is why did you break her heart? And then somehow convince her to go back out with you? Clearly someone of your status could get any girl you want.”

“Wait, do you even know what happened between us? She was the one who broke things off between us. And she was also the one who invited me over to dinner and see if we can give this another shot again. I don’t know who told you what, but it wasn’t all me. And maybe I don’t like the Hollywood type of girls. I did it already and realized I like the girls who can make fun of themselves, who would rather sit at home, eating take-out while watching tv. Fuck this, I don’t know why the hell I need to explain this to you. Shit, the only person I need to explain myself to is your sister, and maybe your parents.” Chris was furious with the line of questioning he was receiving from Mike. Who the fuck does this guy think he is? It was starting to piss him off that he would think this poorly of him.

“I don’t care about the story. The fact is, you broke my sisters heart. And I hate seeing her upset, period.”

“Well maybe you should care about the story, because it might change how you see us as a couple. I love your sister. We have gone through some things in the past, but we have moved past those things, and we are happy with where we are at the moment.” His patience was wearing thin. He didn’t know how much longer he was going to be able to handle the shit Mike was giving him.

Before Mike could put his two-sense in, Sammie opened the door to the backyard telling the boys that dinner was ready.

Dinner was interesting for almost everyone. No one knew what to even talk about in fear there would be some banter going on between Chris and Mike. Essentially, dinner was eaten in silence, with the occasional question being asked to the children. Sammie rested her hand on Chris’ knee during dinner to really help her. She knew he seemed agitated and tense after seeing the boys come back inside. She figured things didn’t go so well between the two.

The subtle gestures between Sammie and Chris during dinner didn’t go unnoticed by Mike. As much as he didn’t know Chris, he could see just by the way he and Sammie were stealing glances, or sneaking in a touch here or there, he began to think that maybe he was at fault in all of this. Maybe he should give Chris a chance. After all, something inside of him was telling that these two were going to be together for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammie and Chris enjoy some much needed alone time after their visit.

What a long weekend it had been. It seemed like there was some tension still between Chris and Mike, but Chris assured Sammie everything between the two of them was okay. And with the last night in town before heading back to Boston, Sammie and Chris finally had some alone time once everyone headed up to bed after watching The Goonies.

It started with a kiss here and there while ESPN was on the background. The kisses became more frequent, and quickly lead to more passionate kisses. Sammie climbed onto his lap and deepened the kisses while Chris’ hands went straight down to her ass, cupping it through the baggy t-shirt.

Knowing her entire family was upstairs, she couldn’t help but get turned on knowing she and Chris could get caught any minute. Despite trying not to get carried away, there was something about Chris that pushed her inhibitions out of the way. Sammie began to pitch her hips back and forth and could feel Chris’ bulge hardening underneath his sweatpants. The more she rocked, the more moans she elicited from Chris. It was no surprise, therefore, that neither of them noticed someone coming down the stairs.

“Oh, I’m sorry, didn’t think anyone was down here.” Mariah said as she interrupted Sammie and Chris’ dry humping session as she was making her way to the kitchen.

Being too shocked from being caught by Sammie’s sister-in-law, both of them just stared at each other wide eyed waiting for Mariah to go back upstairs. A few minutes had passed before Mariah had made her way through the living room to the stairs.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep your brother occupied.” Mariah chuckled as the two who were still in a somewhat compromising position.

“That would be greatly appreciated. Don’t feel like having my bits cut off while I’m putting them to good use.” Chris responded without missing a beat.

Mariah let out a soft laugh as she made her way back upstairs. Sammie and Chris waited until they heard to closing of the door, they continued with their ministrations.

Feeling the need for skin-on-skin contact, Sammie searched for the hem of Chris’ shirt, as she continued to mark his neck. Chris figured out what Sammie’s motives were and helped her out by taking off his shirt.

“Shit, Babe. Warn a guy first.” Chris exclaimed when he realized Sammie was braless when she removed her shirt.

Her only response was pulling his lips to hers and arching herself so her breasts came into contact with Chris’ bare chest.

“Mmm, Babe. We need to move this somewhere else. I don’t wanna blow my load on your parent's’ couch.” Chris managed to get out before getting pulled back into another heated kiss.

“It’s fine. We’ll just move to the floor.” Sammie mumbled into Chris’ lips.

“No we need to finish this elsewhere. I need to relieve some pent of frustration from this past weekend.”

“So no bedroom then?”

“Nah baby, I don’t wanna have to keep you quiet.”

“Basement then. There’s a room down there no one uses.”

Sammie scrambled off of Chris’ lap with Chris following suit, they each grabbed their shirts and quietly made their way down to the basement. Sammie barely turned the lights on before Chris picked her up pushed her up against the wall, eliciting a giggle from her.

“Easy there big buy. Eager aren’t we?” Sammie giggled while Chris flexed his hips into her more, letting her know he was more than eager.

“You have no idea sweetheart.” Chris growled in Sammie’s ear.

Chris carried Sammie further into the basement and sat down on a sofa in the sitting area. With Sammie on his lap, she began rocking her hips back and forth eliciting what sounded like an animalistic growl from Chris. This only enticed her more and she decided to have a little fun while she could.

“Babe, you’re not playing nice here.” Chris growled in Sammie’s ear as he gripped her hips tighter, now setting the pace.

“I never said anything about playing nice.” Sammie quipped back.

“On your knees. Ground. Now.” Chris demanded.

Sammie knew what he wanted and obliged. She slowly got off his lap, on the ground and began to pull his sweatpants off with Chris lifting his hips to help. First thing she noticed was the precum dripping down the length of his cock. Taking his cock in her right hand, she pumped him a few times before she kissed his swollen tip. She hears Chris take a sharp breath in knows it would’t take long for him to cum.

She ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft before reaching the tip. She took as much of she could in her mouth, and the rest she used her right hand. Bobbing her head up and down, she looked up to see Chris’ blackened eyes locked into hers. Grabbing her hair, he thrusted into her mouth causing her to gag a little. When he asked if she was okay, she nodded and continued. To further him along, she took her left hand and began to play with his balls. Hearing Chris moan made her pussy clench, but knew this was about him. She could feels his balls tightening underneath her hand, he was close.

“Babe, stop. Got-ta stop. Gun-na cum.” Chris moaned.

Sammie stopped with a loud pop as her mouth came off of his cock.

“What’s wrong?” Sammie asked, having not heard him say he was getting close.

“Nothing, baby. Just wanna cum inside you. Bed now.” Chris panted, trying to catch his breath.

Getting up off of the couch and ground, Chris and Sammie made their way to bedroom in the basement. Sammie opened the door and tried to find a light switch, but Chris wasn’t having any of that. Spotting the clean bed in the shadows, he lifted her up, carried her into the room and tossed her onto the twin size bed.

Sammie couldn’t help but giggle, but stopped when she saw the fire in Chris’ eyes. He crawled up to her like prey and dove into her mouth. She sighed, giving him an open invitation as he tongue entered her mouth. He broke the fervent kiss and moved all the way down the bed, where he began to leave soft kisses along the inside of her left leg until he reached the apex of her thigh and began the same thing on her right leg. The entire time, Sammie left out soft moans knowing what Chris’ touch did to her.

“You’ve been teasing me all night with the fact that you’re not wearing pants.”

He came back up to plant a soft chaste kiss on her lips as he began to pull her panties down. She realized what he was doing and lifted her hips.

“Don’t hold back baby. I want to hear you tonight. Okay?” Chris whispered in her ear.

She could barely nod in response as he began to plant open mouthed kisses down her neck, between the valley of her breasts, all the way down until he reached her clit. He lifted one leg over his shoulder as she let out an audible moan. Chris smiled as he began to tease her with his tongue and mouth. He inserted one finger into her wet folds and she squirmed underneath him, grabbing a hold of his hair.

“Gotta keep still baby.” Chris stopped to tell her before he latched back on sucking on her clit and splayed his hand across her abdomen.

“Mmmk.” Sammie moaned.

Chris returned to pumping his finger in and out of her while sucking her clit. He slowly inserted another finger and then another until he’s three fingers deep and the only sound was Sammie’s moans increasing in volume. He could feel her walls beginning to tighten and knew she was close. He abruptly pulled his finger out of her and climbed higher on the bed until he could capture her lips and line himself with her

“It’s not go take long sweetheart. I’ve been waiting all weekend this.”

The only sounds made were the squeaking of the bed and the moans and grunts coming from Sammie and Chris. Meeting thrust for thrust, they became one, each building their own orgasm. Sammie could feels her walls clamping down around Chris and he could feel it too. She barely gave him a warning that she was going to cum before her orgasm took over. She quickly grabbed the pillow behind her to muffle her as she screams Chris’ name.

“FAHHKK” Chris yelled as he reached climax burying his face into Sammie’s neck

“Yeah fuck.” Sammie panted after she took the pillow off her face.

“Great way to end the weekend though.”

“Yeah because everyone wants to end their weekend fucking in their parent’s house.”


End file.
